


Hallelujah

by Deandraquin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NoSex, Oneshot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandraquin/pseuds/Deandraquin
Summary: One last song for their final goodbye





	Hallelujah

He sat in the chair next to the bed where his best friend and lover laid, dying. The blonde

coughed, it wrecked his whole body. Sasuke knew he had to be in terrible pain and held one

of his hands, trying to give some kind of comfort .

 

When the coughing had subsided Naruto took a shuddering and wheezing breath. He turned

his head to the love of his live. “Su, could you take me to the piano room and play Hallelujah

for me,” he asked in a soft hoarse voice.

 

“You shouldn’t be out off bed dobe,” he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I’m dying Su, please play it for me one last time,” he begged him.

 

“Okay Naruto,” he said giving in without much off a fight, because he knew the blonde was right,

he was dying. The doctors didn’t expect him to live much longer, that was why he had

been in the hospital for the last three days straight.

 

Naruto had no family, he was orphaned at the tender age of two and had been bouncing

from foster homes and orphanages throughout his childhood. When the blonde was finally

emancipated at sixteen he had started a new life in Konoha and went to a new school, where

the two had met.

 

It had been hate at first sight and it took them a year before starting a tentative friendship. It

took another year before the two bickering teenagers were inseparable. Their friendship

turned into love and they knew they couldn’t imaging a life without one another.

 

And then came the day they had gotten the terrible news; Naruto had cancer and it was

already spread throughout his body. The doctor had said he was terribly sorry but there was

nothing they could do for him. Sasuke would have to learn to live a life without his best friend

and lover, cause soon he would die from this horrible disease.

 

Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head and concentrated on getting Naruto to the piano

room, as he liked to call it. It was actually a family room where an old and tattered piano

stood. Sasuke and Naruto both loved music and singing and could be found there playing and

singing for the sick, even when the blonde was not yet admitted to the hospital himself.

 

Sasuke carried the blonde’s brittle body bridal style in his arms, while the blonde held the IV

-stand and rolled it along. A doctor came rushing up to them. “What do you think you’re

doing, he can’t leave his room,” the man said highly agitated.

 

“He wants to hear Hallelujah one last time, so I’m taking him to the piano room and I am

going to play for him,” the raven replied in a voice that didn’t leave room for arguing.

 

“I’m dying anyway doc, so please don’t keep that last prayer from me,” he said softly. The

doctor nodded his head in approval, knowing the man knew he was about to die.

 

When they came to the piano room Sasuke asked one of the nurses to exchange the bench

for a chair and sat down. The nurse helped to carefully place the blonde in his lover’s lap and

made sure he was comfortable.

 

The blonde was resting with his back against the raven’s chest and sighed feeling the

warmth of the other seep into his cold body. Sasuke brought his arms around the blonde so

he could reach the keys of the piano and then started to play and sing.

 

_**I've heard there was a secret chord** _

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord** _

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?** _

 

_**It goes like this...the fourth, the fifth** _

_**The minor fall** _

_**The major lift** _

_**The baffled King composing Hallelujah** _

 

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

 

Naruto’s soft and hoarse voice could be heard singing along with softly played melody. This

was their song and prayer.

 

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof** _

_**You saw her bathing on the roof** _

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.** _

 

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair** _

_**She broke your throne** _

_**She cut your hair** _

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah** _

 

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

 

Sasuke sang with all his heart, no matter how much it was breaking right now. He softly

heard Naruto’s weak voice sing along with him and a soft small smile played on his lips.

 

_**Maybe there's a God above** _

_**And all I ever learned from love** _

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.** _

 

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night** _

_**it's not somebody who's seen the light** _

_**it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah** _

 

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

_**Hallelujah** _

 

And with the last note Sasuke heard and felt how his lover and best friend, blew out his last

breath and he let the tears flow from his eyes as he held the blond and kissed his crown.

 

“See you in heaven angel.”

 

 


End file.
